


Learning to love

by taekittie



Category: aepete, perthsaint - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M, PerthSaint, aepete - Freeform, love by chance series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekittie/pseuds/taekittie
Summary: Ae hugged Pete tight.'I'm here Pete, don't cry anymore'





	Learning to love

*~•~~*~~•~*

Pete walked in the rain, his footsteps dragging along his heavy and dark past. He felt like he'd dealt with enough pain. Now, he just wanted everything to stop.

Hot tears flooded down his cheeks as he walked with his head held low and the cold rain hitting him. He wasn't sure where he was going, but continued along the sidewalk anyway. He'd never felt so lost and alone in his life. The wind was glacial, but Pete couldn't care less. He actually wished that the numbing cold could ease the immense pain he felt inside.

Flashbacks of his ex-boyfriend crossed his mind causing him to flinch unknowingly. His heart rate quickened and he tried to calm himself down, telling himself that he was okay. But that wasn't enough - he couldn't get rid of the fear eating away at him inside.

Pete stopped walking and stood still in the pouring rain. He looked up, facing the dark sky and closed his eyes shut. Raindrops softly hit his eyelids, falling down his cheeks along with his own tears.

'Maybe I should just end it all...' he thought to himself.

...  
Suddenly, Pete no longer felt the cool raindrops on his face, and instead felt a hand clasp over his right shoulder. Startled, he grabbed the wrist of the arm and rapidly turned around to face a boy. His eyes met a pair of soft, yet deep brown ones, startled as much as he was. The boy was holding an umbrella above the both of their heads, stopping the rain from hitting Pete.

Pete was frightened, it was around 2am the last time he checked, and expected no one to be around the streets at this hour. 

The boy pulled his arm away from Pete's grasp. They continued to maintain eye contact - the boy seemed to study Pete's face. Pete slightly opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Slowly, the boy brought his hand up to Pete's face, ever so lightly caressing his cheek. His hand was warm and soft, filled with care and security.  
Pete normally would have moved away instantly, being uncomfortable being touched by strangers. But for some reason, he couldn't move. The boy's eyes emitted such a soft, honest gaze and Pete couldn't look away.

The boy's finger brushed his cheek, wiping away his tears that stained his face.  
The boy slowly smiled. A warm smile.

'What are you doing out here in the rain?'

~


End file.
